criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Smart Money
Smart Money is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred second case of the game. It is the forty-sixth case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Innovation Valley district. Plot After Meteor Systems, Innovation Valley's biggest company, took over Drone Zone, Andrea requested Amy and the player to keep an eye on the company's party, where they found their CEO Ernest Turing stuffed to death with money. Shortly after, the team interrogated Per-Sephone, a robot created by the victim. To take revenge on Ernest, Bob Levene unleashed a virus into Meteor System's servers, indirectly jeopardizing the police's files. Later, Hannah made a robot based on Amy, but it exploded. The team found enough evidence to arrest Per-Sephone for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Per-Sephone admitted to the crime. She heard Ernest wanting money and wanted to help him. After hacking an ATM machine open with binary code, she pressed Ernest's chakras to put him in "standby" and then inserted dollar bills into his mouth believing he was a machine, unwillingly choking him. Judge Dante ordered her to be turned off and her memory to be reset. After the trial, the team asked Bob how could Per-Sephone override the first directive. Since Bob required the robot's data log, they found him at the server room. Per Hannah, it showed that all robots in Innovation Valley were able to think. The team alerted Bob, who promised to investigate. Meanwhile, Hannah requested the team to investigate the takeover of Drone Zone. In the party, they found a file which showed that Meteor Systems was interested in Drone Zone's technology to make nanobots for disease treatment. After finding out that Ernest gave the CEO position to his wife Teresa, the team vowed to investigate the robots further. Summary Victim *'Ernest Turing' (stuffed to death with money) Murder Weapon *'Money' Killer *'Per-Sephone' Suspects C102DRosenburg.png|David Rosenberg C102TTuring.png|Teresa Turing C102PSephone.PNG|Per-Sephone C102ZLi.png|Zhou Li C102BLevene.png|Bob Levene Killer's Profile *The killer practices yoga. *The killer reads comic books. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer stands 5'6" tall. Crime Scenes 1._Company_Office.jpg|Company Office 2._Break_Room.jpg|Break Room 3._Park.jpg|Park 4._Fountain.jpg|Fountain 5._Server_Room.jpg|Server Room 6._Server_Equipment.jpg|Server Equipment Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Company Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Drone, Ice Bucket) *Examine Locked Drone. (Result: Weaponized Drone; New Suspect: David Rosenberg) *Talk to David Rosenberg about the dangerous drone. (Prerequisite: Weaponized Drone unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park) *Investigate Park. (Prerequisite: David interrogated; Clues: Robot Suspect: Per-Sephone, Victim’s Badge) *Talk to Per-Sephone, the victim’s robot. (Prerequisite: Park investigated) *Examine Victim’s Badge. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads comic books) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Faded Plane Ticket) *Examine Faded Plane Ticket. (Result: Ticket Details; New Suspect: Teresa Turing) *Talk to Teresa Turing about the death of her husband. (Prerequisite: Ticket Details unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Money; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Server Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Computer, Faded Circuit Board) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Pixelated Portrait) *Examine Pixelated Portrait. (New Suspect: Bob Levene) *Question Bob Levene about his taunting message. (Prerequisite: Pixelated Portrait unraveled; Profile updated: Bob reads comic books) *Examine Faded Circuit Board. (Result: Distress Message) *Analyze Distress Message. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Zhou Li) *Ask Zhou Li about her distress message. (Prerequisite: Distress Message analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fountain; Profile updated: Zhou practices yoga) *Investigate Fountain. (Prerequisite: Zhou interrogated; Clues: Victim’s Bag, Locked ATM, Broken Pieces) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Company Closure Notice) *Ask David Rosenberg about the closure of Drone Zone. (Prerequisite: Company Closure Notice unraveled; Profile updated: David practices yoga and reads comic books) *Examine Locked ATM. (Result: Empty ATM) *Analyze Empty ATM. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary code) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Robot Head) *Talk to Teresa Turing about the robot head that looks like her. (Prerequisite: Robot Head restored; Profile updated: Teresa practices yoga) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Server Equipment. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Victim’s Glasses, Electronic Equipment) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Deportation Order) *Ask Zhou Li why the victim was trying to deport her. (Prerequisite: Deportation Order unraveled; Profile updated: Zhou reads comic books and knows binary code) *Examine Victim’s Glasses. (Result: Golden Liquid) *Analyze Golden Liquid. (09:00:00) *Talk to Per-Sephone about the robot blood on the victim’s glasses. (Prerequisite: Golden Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Per-Sephone practices yoga, reads comic books and knows binary code) *Examine Electronic Equipment. (Result: Statue) *Examine Statue. (Result: Award Winners) *Ask Bob Levene about winning an award with the victim. (Prerequisite: Award Winners unraveled; Profiles updated: Bob knows binary code, David knows binary code) *Investigate Break Room. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Machine, Locked Device) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Eye Scanner) *Analyze Eye Scanner. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Unknown Device) *Analyze Unknown Device. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5’6” tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Into the Future: Part 1. (No stars) Into the Future: Part 1 *Ask Bob about Per-Sephone’s actions. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) *Investigate Server Room. (Prerequisite: Bob interrogated; Clue: Maintenace Box) *Examine Maintenace Box. (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Data Log) *Analyze Data Log. (09:00:00) *Quiz Bob about Per-Sephone’s intelligence. (Prerequisite: Data Log analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Company Office. (Available after unlocking Into the Future; Clue: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Tech Paper) *Analyze Tech Paper. (06:00:00) *Inform David about what his technology is capable of. (Prerequisite: Tech Paper analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Park. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Victim’s Will) *Analyze Victim’s Will. (06:00:00) *Give the victim’s will back to Teresa. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Will analyzed; Reward: Robot Outfit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title comes from the phrase "smart money" which means money bet or invested by people with expert knowledge. *The main plot of this case is likely to have been inspired by the 2004 American film I, Robot. *This is one of the cases in Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *The glasses that Hannah Choi is wearing at the beginning of the case is an obvious reference to Google Glass. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley